


Everlasting Love

by Miss_Marie



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, little bit of crazy chick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marie/pseuds/Miss_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf-excuse me shape-shiftier- imprint with a blood sucker...little more then confusing. Seth X OC. Set in Breaking Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Love

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my small cottage in the woods, far away from city and any one that could have wondered by, reading an over-used book. I have to remember that when the sun goes down I would go to town to pick up something new to read. There was only so many times you could read a book and still be amused. I sighed and walked towards the window, looking out could just see the sun slowly going down past the tree tops.

I hated acting like a true vampire but I had no choice, living in someplace so sunny that I didn't have much of a choice.. I stood there until the sun went all the way down, distracted by the way the colors seemed through the trees. Running up stairs to change into a pair of black skinnys and a hot pink tank top with a cropped black coat to go out with. Then put in my black contacts to hide my eyes from the other, grabbing my purse and car keys I headed out to my car not bothering to lock the house door behind me. I tired my best to stay hidden but my car was a certain pleasure that I granted myself, after so long of living you need a little something for yourself.

As I drove down the road my mind started to wander back to the day I was turned into the monster that I was.

Flashback begins

"Are you sure Anna? It's food." Chris said, trying to bride me as we walked out of the movies.

"Yeah. You couldn't handle me and food. See ya later." I waved and started walking to my car which was further down and around the corner, just wanting to get home and back to my bed after the long day.

"Pretty pretty Anna, I don't believe you will see them again." I turned around and went to scream as I saw a black figure standing beside me but the man slammed me up against the wall and covered my mouth with his ice cold hands. My eyes went wide as I saw the mans face, he was beautiful, he was the definition of perfection. I never seen anyone like him, his hair was long and shaggy but in a way that it shaped his face, his jaw sharp as he smiled down at me. His strong facial features, the way his face had no flaws beside his pricing blood red eyes. It was my favorite color since I was little but this scared me, it wasn't meant to be in peoples eyes.

"I want you to join me." He whispered his voice soothing but terrifying all at the same time, Next thing I knew everything went black.

I woke up in a tiny room that only held a twin bed and a small dresser with only a single door. The room dark with only a dim light shining through but not dirty. Quickly sitting up I started to freak out my eyes looking around trying to figure out a way to get out of this room and back home. Until I heard the door start to jiggly as the door swung open.

"Ahh love your awake. Are you ready?" The voice from said the dark, his face looking deadly underneath the dim lights leaving shadows across his face.

"For what?" My voice cracked from fear, much to my distaste as my head whipped around to face the man who took me.

"To become like me."

"A kidnapper. No thanks I find that a bit wrong." I said finding my courage if he is going to kill me I wasn't going down quietly. As I sat up straight, my eyes glaring at him watching his moves.

"Ahh now I know why I picked you." He said slowly moving closer to m, naturally moving backwards on the bed so my back hit the headboard.

"So you have been stalking me for a while, thats great way to end my day." I said rolling my eyes, still not wanting to give in.

"Your day has not ended and it never will. You will join me forever." He grinned, how could a monster be so beautiful. Before I realized what was going on I felt fire going through my veins and my own screams fill the room.

Flashback end

How my life turned around that night, I really should have went to eat dinner with friends like any normal day. I would have but now they believe I have gone missing. Its been so long since I last seen them. I traveled with the vampire, later found out to be Johnathon, for about 10 years until one day he never came back from a hunt. I waited a week but then left, never to look back. I don't want to be a murder and monster like I am but I have no choice in the matter. I also wasn't a normal vamp, I had a gift, Johnathon never knew of this gift just the way I was determinate to keep it. I can tell certain things about a person, their past, fears, just little things that appear but I can't tell when a person has a gift. Its very useful gift but not completely as I feel like I'm invading their minds, which I basically am.

I finally made it to the store and headed to the book section, I went to pick up a random book until a girl ran up to me with a holding hands with a boy following right behind her. They were both vamps, Alice and Jasper, Alice had a pixie hair cut and a smile, she had a horrible human life and Jasper had long blonde hair and slightly look of pain in his expressions, because of all the blood in the area and he fought in this past.

"Annabell you must go to Forks, Washington, with your gift and fighting skills you would be a great help. The people there will explain it all and you don't have to if you don't want to. But please tell them we are okay and not to worry about us." Alice said quickly, as I nodded my head

"I will" I told her she smiled hugged me then left, dragging Jasper behind her, there was something about Alice that you could just trust. And beside I had nothing to do and had no reason why not to go. Curiosity got the better of me. I headed out after quickly picking up a few random books and headed back home. When I got there I threw half of my clothes in suitcases and all my money and cards in my purse. Then locked everything and ran out the door to my car and drove off to Forks. As any normal person would do, stranger comes up to you tells you to go someplace, you agree, she hugs you, then you leave. Eventually I might be normal but I really don't think so.

It took a 2 days to get there, I would have been sooner if I could run but I need my clothes and everything, I am still girly as hell. When I got there a large group of vamps were all around. I stepped out of the car and headed straight to the main group, there was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Rensemee, Edward and Bella.

"Alice sent me, she said not to worry about them and I will help you fight if it comes down to it." I gave them a small smile, their eyes widened at me.

"How do you know..." Emmett started to say but was cut off by Edward.

"It's her gift, she just knows certain things about a person." He explained to him.

"Yup yup, My name is Annabell by the way or Anna which ever you want."

Rensemee skipped over to me and held out her arms, I picked her up as she set her hand on my cheek, as I watched her life through my mind.

"Thats awesome!" I laughed as I set her down back on the ground.

"Thank you."

"Where are you from?" Carlisle asked me, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I reached out"Everywhere really but I was in Texas when Alice found me and told me to come here."

"You followed a complete stranger instructions?" Edward asked

"Of course, I found if you follow strangers something always comes up, may not always be the best thing to do..but thats besides the point its usually fun."

Flashback begins [A/N beware sex scene, skip if you wish-basically she has sex with the guy and once done she kills them. Also since she turned into a Vamp all her morals and believes left her.]

I was walking home, well back to Johnathon house, when a couple men in a white van pulled to the side of the road.

"Hello gorgeous, want a ride?" A older man said, he was 38 had a wife and 2 kids, who left him a couple years ago because of his drinking problem his name was David.

"We won't bite." the Driver said, he was younger, 32, he lived a single life, he was also very cute for a human, He been in jail 5 times already in his life for little name was Josh.

"Do you have candy?" I smiled at them, which stunned them for a while before physically shaking their heads.

"We can stop and get candy if you wish." I was actually waiting for the giant pedo-bear to jump out of the side of the van doors honestly.

"I will come with you, only if you get me my candy."

"Oh you will get something, won't be candy though." I heard Josh say under his breath because of my amazing vamp skills.

"Of course, hop in." David said smiling as he slid over so I could get in. I climbed in and shut the door be hide me, as we started up.

"What are you doing out so late love, all alone?" David asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Felt the need to go for a walk, little shopping."

"Drop me off at this bar up here, Make sure you get this girl her candy." He winked at me and got out. I smirked a bit and held back my laugh, might as well have a little bit of fun with this tonight.

"Do you mind if we stop after to get your candy?" His hand sliding up my thigh. I leaned over so I was breathing on his neck, his hand riding almost completely up my leg, his breathing stopped for a bit as I pressed my lips to his throat.

"Depends on what you have planned when we get there." My hand slid across the front of his pants, this was the way I was trained to drink. You seduced the person first before you could drink their blood.

"I think you may be...able..to...guess." He replied but distracted by the kisses I lightly placed on his neck and my hand slowly sliding across the top of his jeans.

"Do we really have to wait till we get all the way there." I said unbuckling his belt, tugging my lower lip between my teeth.

Josh took a while to respond but eventually he pulled over into a parking lot of some factory and pulled me into the back of the van. Where conventionally was a air mattress, which slightly made me worry how common this actually was, I sat down as I pressed my lips against his, slipping my tongue into his mouth taking control and he tried pulling off my shirt.

"Oh no no no little boy, Not so fast." I grinned as he looked at me.

"I promise you I am not little." He smiled his eyes dark and wide as they filled with lust, such a simple give away yet he didn't know what would be in store for him, as I innocently smiled down at him.

"You bet you aren't but were doing this my way. lay down" I command him, he did what he was told like a good boy. I straddling his waist, slowly rotating my hips, he groaned as he head rolled back against the bed giving me a clear view of his neck.

"Good boy." I said as I removed his shirt, to see a very fit body. Least this was going to be fun. I leaned over and started to kiss him, slowly and deliberately in certain places that would make his heart beat faster. His hand onto my hips that would normally hurt a human at the amount of pressure. I started kissing down his chest to his V, my eyes watching as he writhe across the bed, whimpers coming out of his mouth that only encouraged me further.

"May I?" I smiled up at the man.

"Of course." He replied with that slipping off his jeans where he strained crossed his boxers. I kissed him through the fabric as his let out a groan.

"My turn." he said flipping us over so he was on top, sucking on my neck as he removed my shirt.

Josh mouth was back on mine, as his hands wandered removing my bra and he started to kiss lower, his teeth teasing me until I finally let out a moan. He removed my pants and rubbed circles on my inner thighs until my underwear was ripped from. Josh was truly amazing at kissing, to bad I would have to kill him.

I pushed forward into his hand until he put a single finger into my center, my knees weaking as he slowly inserted two more, not giving me time to adjust but I didn't care. My back arched as my hair fell back around my face as he continued. I slid my hand down his body to his boxers and torn them off. As I gripped his erection slowly moving back and forth, exactly in his same teasing pace.

His mouth went to my throat once again, biting hard as I moaned louder. I pulled him down on his back with my surprising strength as a slowly slid down his body bring my nails down with me. I smiled up at him as I took his cock in my mouth, slowly sucking on it, his hand tangling my long hair pushing me closer to him each time. Swirling my tongue around the tip of him before taking him until he hit the back of my throat. Desperate for something I moved my hand lower to myself.

"No No pretty thats my job." He said panting as his once again flipped me over as his head went down on me.

He slowly flicked his tongue for a while before I couldn't take it anymore so I gripped his hair pulling him closer to my center. He finally stopped teasing, deeper as one of his hands played with my clit and the other roaming my leg."Oh..god" I moaned as I gripped his hair remembering not to hold to tight. "Im going to come" I said as the pure ecstasy ran through me I cried out.

He growled in response but let my body run its course, scriming benath him. He once again moved back up to my throat, where he found a spot that cause my sight to blur, and I moved his fingers into me once more as I growled. I raised a leg wrapping it around his thigh to open up more. Rocking against him as I quietly whimpered as the pressure was building again.

Josh bite down on the right spot and hit something with his fingers causing my body to arch against him."I get top" he told me which I didn't have much to disagree about. I slowly dug my nails down his back, cause the scent of blood to fill the air, as I slowly started to pump him again, Josh groaned against my neck. He removed my hand as he moved straddling me, he quickly thrusted into me so swiftly that my body arched again, my legs wrapping around his back so he complete access. With each thrust the heat returning again built just like his as he sucked my breast slowly going across my collarbone as he increased his pace. He mouth found a certain spot, below my right ear, sucking harder and harder with the faster he was heart was racing along with his blood. He let out a loud groan at the same time I did before collapsing next to me panting, In one swift moment I broke his neck and drained him dry.

"Well that was fun."I said licking my lips.

Flashback ends

"Really. You shouldn't listen to complete strangers. Bad things could happen." Bella smiled, I laughed at her a smile on my face and the fact that she was worried and she didn't even know me.

"Yeah most tend to creepers, but it brings some entertainment beside your vamps and could totally kick their..." I stopped looking at Rensemee " Buttocks."

"Well your welcome here and you don't have to risk your lives for us. We just need witnesses." Esme smiled at me to, reminding me of my own mother. She was so adorable like Rennsemee through she was older..

"Yes you are not obligated to." Carlisle added. Slipping his hand around his wife waist, pulling her close to his own body.

"Oh I know but I want to." I rocked back and forth on my heels, giving them a smile.

"I think shes as hyper as Alice" Emmett said.

I laughed because he really had no idea how hyper I truly could get, or really how I am. Truly is just a cover up so they just don't get stunned at first and want me to go away. Just give it time.

"Anna is a lot more hyper then this, she just doesn't want to scare us the first day. I can read minds." Edward smiled explaining to me, no actually sure that I like the idea of him able to read my thoughts twenty-four seven.

"What a horrible gift, I apologize for whatever goes though this mind of mine. You might go slightly mental by the way." I laughed.

"I bet I will. Carlisle, Annabell is very much like Alice, so she can have the extra bedroom we had that Alice decorated and when she can't stand to be around people sometimes so that could work."

"I can leave the stuff in my car." I said shrugging as a crossed my arms.

"No dear, The bedroom is yours." Esme said her voice is soft.

"I really can't..."

"Non sense. You will love it and stay there until I tell you that you can leave." I laughed at the young girl.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this and this was a quick update and fixing it. I'm going to do it with the other 10 chapters and make it sequel.


End file.
